The Healer of an Angel
by Lady Chika
Summary: Healer Elethea and genetic experiment/angel Sephiroth have finally been reunited once more as Sephiroth finds Elethea in a ruined mansion, and heals her wounds-physically and mentally. Elethea has blocked out everyone. Everyone except Sephiroth. This is a little short-story I dreamed up when I couldn't go to sleep one night. All credit to Yoshinori Kitase for Sephiroth!


It was late at night. The young girl snuck out of her tiny cottage, and swiftly went to a small, crystal clear lake. There, she went inside a ruined mansion. Passing portraits of long-gone as well as infamous kings and queens of the world, she quietly padded up the creaking stairs. She looked around; still and silent as the everlasting days she had gone past. It was time she had forgotten about her memories. It was time to wash them all away.

Pulling a rectangular black case from underneath a tainted bed, she carried it to the lake. Her black-silk nightgown was torn on the back, leaving signs of her past. Whipped, bleeding, and abused, she wanted to wash it all away. And tonight, she would do just that.

She quietly and gently opened the case, revealing a violin and bow, smooth and reflecting the moon's light. Placing the bow on the strings, she prayed in her mind that no soul was near. Starting out quiet and soft, she made elegant sounds that had combined themselves to make one lovely, yet saddened tune. As she gradually made her sound louder, she was but only to hear a rustle of a bush as she slowly walked into the lake. Insisting on ignoring it, the sound frightened her.

She sensed a strong presence. Barely that of another human, yet not of a more superior species. As the water reached her stomach, she felt the weeds of the underwater soil wrap around her ankles. _Hush now. Nothing can hurt you. Calm your energy. Nothing is here. Only the fish and the weeds._

As she pleaded with herself not to stop, her energy suddenly fell low, and she fell greatly exhausted. With a finishing note, she told herself not to worry. Delicately placing the violin and bow on the grass, she turned her back to the water, which grew colder and colder with every step she took. But she refused to go back to that wretched place. The drugs. The never-ending night. The walls that where impossible to cross.

"I see you wish to heal yourself," said a voice. But as much as she wanted to see who it was, she had no strength whatsoever to open her young eyes.

"Who's there," she said, frighteningly.

Another silent moment. Footsteps where heard only but a short distance away. But as soon as she had the strength to open her eyes, everything went dark. She felt cold arms pick her up and carry her out of the lake.

Taking her back to the ruined mansion, the man who had spoken to her laid her gently down on the same bed that hid the violin. And within a few second, the girl had awoken. The man was, sadly, nowhere to be seen. She looked around, ever so eager to find the man. She ran out of the small room, and out of the mansion.

The man was sitting down, laying his back against the trunk of an old tree. He played the violin so beautifully, it seemed impossible to say it was sad. Yet it was true.

The man had long, silver hair, flowing down to his knees. Laying on the ground next to him, the girl saw a masamune, almost as long as his legs. He was dressed in the darkest black. His eyes where a beautiful, sparkling shade of turquoise, and had skin as pale as ever.

"Come," he said, placing the violin down as he finished his song. He rubbed the ground softly, and the girl came cautiously, somewhat recognizing his face. "W-Who…"

The man looked at her with a gently, yet twistedly evil, smile. "I am who they have named…_Sephiroth_."

The girl was struck in a wave of memories. The name. The weapon. The song. It was all too familiar to her now. This man was the sadistic antagonist of legends. But she had known too much of him in the past to say he was a murderer. She fell in a weeping hug, pressing her nose in his neck.

"Elethea… Do not be afraid. I will not let you feel pain nor sorrow. You are safe now," He whispered. She remembered when she had been given her name. Sephiroth had found her lying in the ruined slums, as he was still a member of SOLDIER when he did. She had mystical powers, but only he could access them. She was born with the power to heal, yet she was extremely afraid of using her powers. After being known as the wanted killer of the slums, Sephiroth had taken her in. Knowing she was afraid of others, he did his best to work his way into her heart. And he had succeeded only a short while after she had been taken away for experiments by SHINRA. He gave her the name, because it meant 'healer' in the old English tongue.

Sephiroth gently held her, kissing the top of her head, and caressing her cheek. He had been searching for her for weeks now. Keeping her close, he carefully examined her wounds of the back. They were not too serious, but he knew they had caused her pain—both physically and emotionally.

A few days after Sephiroth's arrival in the ruins, Elethea's wounds had been healed. Only faded scars remained. He had held her close since the moment he found her. Every night, he would fall asleep right beside her. Every day, he would feed her, clothe her, and teach her. He was used to the habbits of doing so. It was because Elethea had never before been treated with care, she had no knowledge whatsoever of how to live. It was Sephiroth who had been there for her all those years. Yet they did not realize until now that ever since they had crossed paths, a tiny flame of love had been born, and had grew in size every moment they spent with each other.

Even though everyone thought that they knew a Sephiroth that killed the innocent, brought despair, and was insane at heart to find power, Elethea knew a much different man. The Sephiroth she knew had never once been the slightest frustrated with her. He never once hurt her, physically nor mentally, and he had protected her with his life. It was true that he had taken the lives of others, but Elethea knew better than to believe what others said. She saw the true Sephiroth.

Every day, she could see in his eyes that he wanted to know a numerous amount of things. Such as what his place was, what he really is, and why he was created. She could see the sadness and pain in his eyes.

Elethea slowly padded down the stairs. Sephiroth was lying on an old love seat, and as always, lost in his thoughts with anxiety. She watched him as he fell asleep, and the quietly walked over to him. Pressing her warm body against his cold one, she laid down on him, quietly listening to his heartbeat. Suddenly realizing he was still awake, she was quite startled as she felt his hand press against her head.

Smiling to one another, Sephiroth and Elethea then realized their love for one another. As Sephiroth soothingly wrapped his arms around her, he whispered in her ear, "You are the answer to everything I seek. I was…Blind…But now, I see. I realize that I have had a place in this world all along. I realize what I am. I am your protector. I am your lover. And I will be yours evermore…"

Elethea was stunned. "I-I-I…."

She hugged Sephiroth tightly, and tears ran her face silently as she smiled wider. "I-I-I-I l-love y-y-you t-t-t-to…!"

She could barely stop stuttering as she spoke, for she had never been this happy.


End file.
